justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Take My Eyes Off You
|artist = |tvfilm = Disc Charge |year = 1982 |dlc = Wresler Version February 25, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) (Alternate) Easy (Classic) (JDU) Hard (Alternate) (JDU) |effort = Intense (Classic/Alternate) (JDU) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 2 (Alternate) |dg = / (Classic) (Alternate) |mashup = Only available on Wii U |alt = Alternate/Wrestler version (Not available on Just Dance Wii U) |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |mc = JD4 Bright Red (Classic) JDU 2017 Classic 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Purple 2B: Violet |pc = / (Classic) (Alternate) |gc = / (Classic) /Deep Koamaru (Beta) (Alternate) |lc = Orange (JD4 All) Light Blue (Post-''JD4'') |pictos = 92 (Classic) 138 (Alternate) 80 (Mashup) |kcal = 12.8 (Classic) 37.6 (Alternate) |dura = 3:49 (Classic) 3:45 (Alternate) |nowc = CantTakeMyEyes CantTakeMyEyesALT (Wrestler Version) |audio = |perf = Wrestler Version Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://twitter.com/mehdikerkouche/status/255018576438755328 |from = album }} "Can t Take My Eyes Off You" by is featured on , , , and . In all of the song s appearances, the version by is used. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The coaches are two ladies. Both dancers have orange outlines. In the remake, they have blue outlines. 'P1' P1 has magenta hair in a bob, a magenta fringe dress cuffed around the neck, and knee-high navy blue leather boots. 'P2' P2 has golden-yellow hair in a bob, a golden-yellow spaghetti strap fringe dress with sequins on her breasts , and magenta strapped heels. Canttakemyeyes coach 1 big.png|P1 Canttakemyeyes coach 2 big.png|P2 Wrestler Version The coach is basically P1 from The Final Countdown. He retains his purple suit and fighter mask. Unlike his performance in his debut, he wears his purple cape for the entirety of the routine, and his glove is cyan instead of black. He has a yellow outline. Background Classic During the intro, the background is completely black, except for reflections of the coaches on the ground. Then, two spotlights (a fuchsia one and a yellow one) shine on P1 and P2 along with small particles, and they follow their movements as they turn around. Other small spotlights in a small variety of colors (in order of appearance, red, green, and blue) flash as soon as the coaches stretch their arms behind their backs and their legs out. After that sequence, bokeh lights fade in from right to left all around the dancers in a wide range of colors, and they spin around in a 3D motion. Before the chorus, the bokeh lights fade out from left to right, and other smaller dots in various shades (mostly light blue, yellow, pink and light green) explode and start to float around the coaches in a counterclockwise motion. They spin around very fast as soon as the coaches start to spin as well, and then they fade away. The same spotlights from the intro reappear in the chorus and flash along to the beat of the song. Magenta and golden sparkles appear when the dancers are snapping their fingers, and similar sparkles swirl around the coaches when they spin. When the coaches perform their Gold Move, two big spotlights (a fuchsia one on the left and a yellow one on the right) shine from the bottom corners of the screen and the same sparkly swirl from before wraps the dancers again. After that, the bokeh lights from the verses fade in and the rotation starts over. Wrestler Version The routine takes place in The Final Countdown s background. In the intro, the scenery is almost completely dark (except from some slightly visible details); after that, six spotlights shine and sway in the background (three on the left and three on the right), three rectangular lamps shine along with the coach s moves and the four items glow white in pairs. As soon as the first verse starts, the entire scenery lights up. It mostly uses the color scheme from The Final Countdown s verses, except that the audience and the smoke behind the ring are completely absent, and the colors are slightly darker. The four items and the rectangular lights, as well as the narrow lights behind them, glow up many times according to the coach s moves. In several parts, some dotted spotlights similar to the ones from the Classic routine flash. In the instrumental break and in the chorus, the background is mostly black. The four items turn on and off along with the beat, and the dotted spotlights flash as well. The spotlights and the rectangular lights are still turned on. As soon as the chorus starts, sparkly swirls spin in fast clockwise motions on each side of the screen, and small fireworks burst slowly. While the song fades away, the scenery returns dark. Mashup Can't Take My Eyes Off You has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''Marcia Baila'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''TiK ToK'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Idealistic'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Idealistic'' *''Think'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Marcia Balia'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Marcia Baila'' Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine: Gold Move: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P2:' Bring your arms towards P1. *'P1:' Throw your arms to grab P2's arms. Canttakemyeyes gm 1.png|Gold Move Canttakemyeyes gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Wrestler Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Wrestler Version routine: Gold Move 1: Blow a kiss with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Throw both your arms in a big circle. Canttakemyeyesalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Canttakemyeyesalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Canttakemyeyesalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Canttakemyeyesalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4 Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "I love you baby" is sung Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "I love you baby" is sung Appearances in Mashups ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F) * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Wrestler Version * 4x4 (Best of JD4) * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Flashdance ... What A Feeling * Gentleman * I Kissed a Girl * I Will Survive * Love You Like A Love Song * Moskau * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER * Y.M.C.A. * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Appearances in Playlists Can't Take My Eyes Off You is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Happy Holidays! *All Songs A-E *Duets *Duets *''Just Dance 4'' *Unlimited A-E Wrestler Version *All Songs A-E *Solos *''Just Dance 4'' *Solos *Unlimited A-E Captions The Alternate dancer of Can’t Take My Eyes Off You appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crazy Wrestler * Cute Wrestler * Gracious Strikes * Funny Wrestler * Huggy * Wrestler’s Skip * Wrestler’s Stroll * Wrestler’s Walk Trivia General *'' '' is the eighth cover made by an artist who is not affiliated with Ubisoft Studios, after Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Louie Louie, Toxic, Holiday, Here Comes the Hotstepper, Jump (For My Love), and Beautiful Liar. *In , the lyric "weak" from "The thought of you leaves me weak" does not get completely highlighted. This was fixed in later games. *In the menu, the Classic and the Wrestler routines have different preview audios: the Classic version plays the first chorus, while the Alternate plays the second verse. Classic *In a pilot for the Cartoon Network TV series , the three main characters are seen playing a video game similar to , and the coaches on the screen look exactly like the ones from .https://youtu.be/F118YYgKzZQ?t=177 *In the menu assets for all versions of the routine, P1 s glove is green instead of cyan. *In one of the pictograms, P1 s right arm has been accidentally cut out. **Additionally, both coaches have a fire red outline instead of a blue one. *In the menu square used from onwards, the pose from the album coach is used instead of the former one, which now serves as the album coach. *In , the preview does not show the Gold Move effect. *'' '' does not appear in the playlist via for . Alternate/Wrestler Version *In the Xbox 360 files of , an unused menu icon can be found, where the background is replaced by a horizontal lilac-grey gradient. *In the teaser for the February 2016 releases, the Alternate routine is shown as "Wrestler Version"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1trRJHdMkk. **However, it simply appears as "ALTERNATE" on the menu. ***In the Just Dance World Cup/2016 list of songs for the Final Day, it is named "Catch Version". *Completing the routine in will unlock the old version of The Final Countdown’s avatar. *In , the album coach is affected by a glitch, where the coach is not chroma-keyed and he is surrounded by a white square. *When (Wrestler Version) was first added to , the string that displayed the Alternate caption read "" due to the routine not having a specific theme in .https://youtu.be/85fdNwZZ_Fw?t=300 **This issue was fixed later on. *On , the map background is the background from Ça Plane Pour Moi instead of its respective routine. Mashup *'' '' (Mashup) is one of the three Mashups in with only one dancer from a routine, along with Maneater and Oops!...I Did It Again. **This is also the case with Istanbul (Not Constantinople) s unused Mashup. Gallery Game Files CantEyesJD4Square.png |''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' canttakemyeyes.jpg|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Post- ) Canttakemyeyesalt.jpg|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate/Wrestler Version) Canttakemyeyesalt_stadia_cover_generic.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate/Wrestler Version) (Updated) canttakemyeyes_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) CanttakemyeyesU_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) CantTakeMyEyes_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) (2016-''2019) canttakemyeyes cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Classic) (2020) CanttakemyeyesALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Wrestler Version) (''2016-''2019'') canttakemyeyesalt cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (Wrestler Version) (2020) Tex1_128x128_8c4343e6c00d0c68_14.png| album background (Classic) Canttakemyeyes cover albumbkg jdu.png| /''Unlimited'' album background (Classic) Canttakemyeyesalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Wrestler Version) Canttakemyeyesalt cover albumbkg updated.png| album background (Wrestler Version) CantTakeMyEyes banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) CantTakeMyEyesALT banner bkg.png| menu banner (Alternate) canttakemyeyes map bkg.png| map background (Classic) canttakemyeyesalt map bkg.png| map background (Alternate) Canttakemyeyesalt_map_bkg_stadia.png| map background (Alternate) (Updated) canttakemyeyes_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) canttakemyeyesalt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Wrestler Version) CantTakeMyEyes_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) CantTakeMyEyesALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Wrestler Version) Canttakemyeyesalt_jdu_cover_stadia.png| cover (Wrestler Version) (Updated) 69p2yay!!.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar on 70log.png|Wrestler Version's avatar on 69.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar on and later games 20069.png|Classic (P2)'s golden avatar 30069.png|Classic (P2)'s diamond avatar 70.png|Wrestler Version's avatar on and later games 20070.png|Wrestler Version's golden avatar 30070.png|Wrestler Version's diamond avatar Canttakemyeyes pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Canttakemyeyesalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Wrestler Version) circle03_coach03.png|Wrestler coach s texture in the background of Mashups in Theme 05 item 02.png| sticker canttakemyeyes picto error.png|Pictogram error (P1 s right arm has been cut out) In-Game Screenshots EyesOffinactive.png|''Can t Take My Eyes Off You'' on the menu (Wii U) EyesOffactive.png| cover (Classic) Canttakemyeyes jd4 xbox360 menu.png|''Can t Take My Eyes Off You'' in the menu (Xbox 360) Canttakemyeyes jd4 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Wii) Canttakemyeyesalt jd4 xbox360 menu.png|Wrestler Version on the menu (Xbox 360) Canttakemyeyesalt jd4 xbox360 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Wrestler Version, Xbox 360) Canttakemyeyes jdwiiu menu.png|'' '' on the menu Canttakemyeyes jdwiiu score.png| scoring screen (P1) Canttakemyeyes menu.png|''Can t Take My Eyes Off You'' on the menu Canttakemyeyes load.png| loading screen (Classic) Canttakemyeyes coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Canttakemyeyesalt load.png| loading screen (Wrestler Version) Canttakemyeyesalt coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Wrestler Version) canttakemyeyes jd2018 menu.png|''Can t Take My Eyes Off You'' on the menu canttakemyeyes jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) canttakemyeyes jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) canttakemyeyesalt jd2018 menu.png|Wrestler Version on the menu canttakemyeyesalt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Wrestler Version) canttakemyeyes jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Wrestler Version) Canttakemyeyes jd2019 menu.png|''Can t Take My Eyes Off You'' on the menu Canttakemyeyes jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Canttakemyeyes jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Canttakemyeyesalt jd2019 menu.png|Wrestler Version in the menu Canttakemyeyesalt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Wrestler Version) Canttakemyeyesalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Wrestler Version) Promotional Images Canttakemyeyes gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Canttakealt cover generic beta.png|Beta menu icon (Wrestler Version) Others finechina easteregg 3.png|P2 s appearance in Fine China s background Canttakemyeyesalt jdu menu glitch.jpg|Album coach glitch on canttakemyeyesalt jd2016 caption error.png|Caption error in (Wrestler Version - the string reads "") Videos Official Audio Cant Take My Eyes Off You - Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons + lyrics Boys Town Gang - Can't Take My Eyes Off You Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Just Dance 4) *5 Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Boys Town Gang Just Dance Wii U Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance Now Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2016 Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2017 Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2018 Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2019 Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2020 'Alternate/Wrestler Version' Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) - Just Dance 4 Just Dance Unlimited - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Alternate Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) - Just Dance Now Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Alternate - 5 Stars M Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 1) Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2015 (Extraction 2) Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction) Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Can’t Take My Eyes Off You - Just Dance 4 (No GUI) Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Wrestler Version) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Can't Take My Eyes Off You es:Can’t Take My Eyes Off You Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered